Love in Music
by NeitherHaveIWings2Fly
Summary: A series of Cain/DG oneshots based off a series of songs. Third chapter up! Late night insomnia leads to a new connection and a new adventure in Taking Chances.
1. Love Song

Love in Music

AN: Hello everyone!! So, He Didn't/She Didn't went so well and everyone's feedback was just so nice!! It made my finals week so much happier. So this is a series of one-shots I've written that coincide with songs (there's a playlist on my iPod…it's like all I listen to anymore). So far I have 3.5 written and there's a lot more songs there…which excites me to no end. Enjoy the DG-Cain Playlist!! P.S. To those true OZ fans, check out where the guys are from. I used my OZ map.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tin Man, The Wizard of Oz, or Love Song by Sara Bareilles

Love Song

_I believe there's a way you can love me because I say: I won't write you a love song_

"This is barbaric, mother!" DG shouted to the amusement of her sister sitting next to her. "I am not going to go and be shown off to those…animals." She growled out. "I am capable of doing this in my own time."

"This is customary, DG. These men have come to court you. I will be with you and we will meet, chat for a few minutes, and be off. If you believe there is something to pursue, we will. If not, they're nothing more than a nice conversation." Her mother reasoned. The arguing continued for a few more minutes, much to the displeasure of the Tin-Man-turned-bodyguard waiting by the door.

"Just try it, Deeg." Az asserted. "The worst that could happen is you meet a nice guy."

"And why aren't you going again?" DG shot back.

"DG, you know Az isn't back to her full strength yet." Her mother said, her annoyance starting to show.

"Oh, what's that…I feel faint." DG said in her best damsel in distress voice. This did nothing but make Az laugh, Cain chuckle, and her mother fix her with a death glare. DG groaned. She had no hope. The men were already there. Lords, Dukes, Earls, and any other noble that could be scrounged up from across the O.Z. Her day was to be spent prancing around for them and acting like the prim and proper princess she clearly wasn't.

"Let's get this over with." DG ceded through gritted teeth and headed for the door. Her mother followed and took the lead while Cain and DG fell into step together. "Cain, what is the level of disorderly behavior a guy has to have with me before you shoot him?" A small smile broke across Cain's face.

"I don't think that's on the agenda, Princess."

"Still, be prepared. I don't want you wimping out on me if the time comes." By this time the group had reached the first sitting room.

"Good luck." Cain whispered as he held the door for her mother and then her. He didn't understand the gesture she made, but it helped soothe the uneasiness he wasn't ready to admit he had about the day.

The two women moved across from a tall, blonde, mid-twenties man who bowed and then introduced himself as Duke Roland of the Southern Quadling Mountains. After the basic introductions, the three sat.

"I'm glad to get to return here in such great times. I did visit here as a boy, with my father, but it was after, excuse me Princess, but after your believed death. My family was so sad when that was announced. You see, when I grew older I was…" DG tuned out at this point. She kept facing Roland, but her eyes drifted over to Cain. When he caught her gaze, he gave a barely there smile and let his hand drift down to his holster. It took every ounce of strength within DG not to laugh.

A look at Narcissus confirmed that yes, he was _still_ talking. DG decided that it would make a good drinking game to take a shot every time he said "I" or "Me". At least if she was wasted this would be funny. She decided that when he took his next breath, it was time to high-tail it out of there.

He paused. DG stood.

"Well, it's been so nice to meet you, Duke Roland. Thanks for your time." The Queen stood and followed as quickly as she could in the wake of her daughter bolting for the door. Once they were out in the hallway, DG looked at her mother, shook her head and said "No."

The next room was reached far too quickly and DG braced herself for her next "date".

'Oh great," DG thought, 'This one brought mommy.'

"Your majesties, this is my son, Lord Anders of the Land of Ev." They bowed and the group sat.

"So, Princess," Anders took the lead, "I understand you spent many years on the Other Side. How was life there?" Who knew? Maybe one of these guys was human?

"Not too bad. It was just me and my parents who were actually robots sent over with me to prepare for my return here. We lived on a farm." Why not be honest?

By the end of the "date", Anders and his mother contained their scandalized opinions as best they could. At least Cain looked amused.

"DG, a little decorum." Her mother chastised once they were in the hall.

"This is what they're getting, Mom. Why pretend I'm someone I'm not to guys I'm being forcibly set up with? If they don't like who I am, they can leave!"

The next suitor, Count Aaron of the Gillikin Forest, wasn't too bad, which came as a shock to DG. Her stories of the Other Side did nothing to sway him, though his father looked a tad displeased. He even seemed interested in her description of her motorcycle. DG left the room and was about to tell her mother he could work when a servant arrived with a note for her. DG opted instead to talk to Cain, and discovered after turning around that the door was still open a crack. Intrigued, she decided to get a candid view of the Count.

"A bit wild, wouldn't you say?" The father asked.

"What does that matter? It can be fixed. She's a Princess of the O.Z. Probably next in line to be queen due to the disgrace that is Azkadelia. If I can win her over, then we could be in charge of the O.Z. Women can be taught domesticity so easily."

"Bastard!" DG whispered harshly, letting the door click closed. "That two-faced, lying bastard!!" Her mother chose that moment to turn to her.

"Well? He was quite charming wasn't he?"

"No way in hell!" DG stormed off the hallway. She made it to a balcony at the end of the hall and stepped out into the suns.

"I've got it, your highness." Cain took off after her and, after reaching the balcony, waited for her to say something.

"This is absurd." She said after a minute, turning to face him. "My mother wants this so badly. She wants me to be the daughter I would have been had I never left the O.Z. And I want her to be happy."

"But you're not." Cain plainly stated.

"I know!" A tear strayed down DG's cheek and before Cain could stop himself, he was wiping it away. His hand lingered for a moment, causing DG to smile. "You're the most charming guy I've seen today, Cain."

"Thanks, Princess." His smile and the glow in his eyes faded, though, and he held out his arm to her. "Why don't we go back? At least finish today for your mother." DG nodded sadly and took his arm.

Much of the day went on the same. Meet a guy, learn his status, make small talk. For the later meetings, DG let her mother take the lead and she feigned interest, while her thoughts strayed more and more to the man by the door. He was polite, respectful, and chivalrous, while also being a great friend. He could read her like a book and was always able to cheer her up or help her when things weren't right. She couldn't help but wish he was one of the guys sitting across from her.

After one particularly suitor, DG and Cain were walking side by side.

"It's like being on display. I'm presented and they get to decide if I'm good enough for them to continue to court." She heard Cain exhale loudly next to her and she stopped him. "What is it, Cain?"

"This is ridiculous." He said in a sudden outburst, but just quiet enough that the Queen did not hear him. "These guys are lucky to even meet you and they have the audacity to _judge_ you. They should be doing everything they can to even get your attention and respect. You shouldn't have to win them over. It's insane." DG stared, slack jawed.

"DG!" The Queen called as she reached the next room. It took a second, for DG was still too stunned to move, but she finally composed herself and entered the room. She stopped right away.

"Mom, he's like 12!"

"He's 17, angel." Suddenly, a thought hit DG.

"If I said I had already chosen someone, could I leave?"

"Well, I suppose, if the meeting were to be fruitless anyway, you could…" DG didn't need to hear any more. She went right back out the door, leaving her mother to apologize to the visiting nobles. Upon exiting, DG found Cain around the corner, leaning against the wall. Her quick return caused a confused look to hit his face.

"Do you care that I'd rather wear pants than a dress?"

"Of course not."

"Does it matter than I'm a farm girl who knows mechanics better than fashion?"

"No."

"I won't ride sidesaddle and I'd rather ride my motorcycle anyways."

"I don't understand…"

"Does it sound ridiculous that I don't want to be queen and would rather be actively involved in the O.Z., not ruling it?"

"Not at all." DG smiled.

"Perfect. You're hired." Before Cain could register what was happening, DG was kissing him. His brain caught up a moment later and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

The Queen finished apologizing and headed in search of her daughter. Upon rounding the corner, she saw DG and her bodyguard locked in an embrace and, rather than say something, she quickly rounded the corner again, leaving the two. After a moment, she smiled, taking in DG's unusual pick of a courtier, just as hers had been.

DG rested her head on Cain's chest. She could feel his heart racing and she knew hers was as well.

"So," she said, pulling back enough to look up at his smiling face, "I'd call this a productive day."


	2. Let Love In

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the kind reviews to Love Song, they make me happy!! So, here is the next installment. Now, I had a request in the reviews to write more from Cain's POV and this one I hope will suffice. The next one is more DG, and then I have another Cain one in the making. Hopefully. I'm having guy issues and I find it easier to write females with my being one. But, what better to solve problems than living vicariously through DG and Cain? So here is Let Love In.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man or Let Love In by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Let Love In

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel, The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in_

DG stared out her bedroom window, watching the double sunrise. The sunrise that brought the day she didn't want to come. He was leaving.

She made her way down to the front steps of the Finaqua Palace and saw the horses and wagons loaded up. Among the group were several former Resistance fighters, a few turned Longcoats, and an ex-Tin Man getting ready to head back to Central City.

He knew she was there before he looked. It had been that way in the month since the eclipse. Her presence was magnetic to him and he couldn't resist it. But, he convinced himself, it was one-sided. He had told her a week in advance of his coming departure and she had said not a word against it. Not a word to try to persuade him to stay. Now, he took a look at her and their eyes met.

Jeb chose that moment to approach her, saying his goodbyes. The two had become friends after the eclipse, and the smile DG had upon receiving him seemed genuine, but Cain swore he saw sadness behind her eyes. Maybe he just hoped he did.

He finished saddling up and, admittedly, he stood around, not wanting to say this goodbye. One word from her would stop him, but his pride wouldn't let him stay without that word. Finally, he headed over to her.

"Hey there, Princess."

"Good morning, Mr. Cain." Her gaze hit anywhere but his eyes. "Looks like you're almost ready."

"Look, DG, I just…"

"Jeb says it shouldn't be a rough ride to Central City. Unlike last time…" She said with a wistful look that Cain clearly caught before she tried to hide it away. "Well, Mr. Cain," DG stuck out her hand, "I do hope to see you again, once your work is done. Good luck." Cain couldn't believe it. Just like before the attack on the Tower, she was copping out.

"That's it? You're leaving me with a handshake?" He asked jokingly, grasping her hand.

"No, Cain. _You're_ leaving _me_ with a handshake." She shook his hand once and released it like it was on fire. She then turned on her heel and walked back to the palace doors. Before escaping through them, Cain saw her hand go up to her face, wiping a tear.

'_There it is! That's your sign, your word.'_ Half of him argued.

'_She's sad a friend is leaving.' _His other half argued.

'_Go after her!'_

'_Go to Central City.'_

"Father?" Jeb called to him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Jeb?" His son was at his side and smiling at him.

"A lot of things changed when you were in that suit. But Central City…it still has crime, it still needs good guys, and it probably will never change."

"What are you…"

"She will change, after time. If the time comes where it's right, I'm sure you'll be back in the City. For now…a wise man once told me that if you don't have heart, you have nothing." Cain took a moment to wonder when his son got smarter than him. He smiled and pulled his son into a hug.

"I love you, Jeb. I expect to hear from you often."

"I love you, too, father. Now, go after her." Cain didn't need to be told twice. He took off for the palace and was soon running up the stairs to where DG's room was, where he knew she was. It seemed like forever before he was at her door. He knocked and waited. And waited. When no response came, he knocked again.

"Go away, Az, I don't wanna talk about it!" Her voice called out.

"DG!" He swore he heard her gasp. Slowly, he heard a lock turn and saw the handle twist. The door opened, giving him a view of the beautiful girl's tear-marked face.

"Cain?" She whispered, as if she didn't believe he was truly there. In an instant, he pulled her to him and was kissing her. Her arms latched around his neck, clinging to him.

"Stay?" She asked the second his lips left hers.

"Yes." He answered, pulling her back to him. He smiled through the kiss, knowing this was by far the right choice.

AN: So we got some father-son bonding, some romance, and a happy ending. Ready everyone?? AWWWWWWW! Now that you're pumped full of endorphins, please press the little review button and make my day.


	3. Taking Chances

Taking Chances

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the break! Rehearsals have been crazy for our school's show and my free time has been spent sleeping. Here is my next chapter, a little less fluffy CDG but lovely all the same. I was working on something else but this one wouldn't leave my mind. The idea of connections and how similar people are is the theme of this one. Enjoy Taking Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, the Wizard of Oz, or Taking Chances by Celine Dion.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

DG's eyes flew open in the dark of the night. She sat up and tried to figure out what had woken her so suddenly from her sleep. The weather was clear, so it wasn't that. Nothing was out of place, so she doubted it had been something falling off a desk or anything like that. A total room search left her baffled, but now she was definitely awake, again, for the third night since the eclipse.

The first night she had just laid there until, after a few hours, sleep had returned. The second night had her reading, singing to herself, and even walking out to her balcony, but sleep had evaded her still. Finally run ragged, her eyes closed as the suns rose that morning. Tonight, she decided to go with an old home remedy, and, after slipping on a robe and slippers, she headed for the kitchen to get some warm milk.

A few minutes of padding around led her to the large, wooden door. She slipped in and found it dark and silent. As quietly as she could, she began gathering everything she needed. She started preparing the milk and, as she did, she looked out the wall length window that overlooked Finaqua's lake. It was a beautiful night.

DGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGDGCDGCDGCDGC

Cain sat up, expecting an intruder to be standing in the room. This wasn't the case, however, and he wracked his brain for what could have woken him up for the third night in a row. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, so he did what settled him down: he took a walk to DG's room to make sure she was safe. When Cain found her door open and her bed empty, he switched into guard mode. In an instant he was at the nearest guard post at the top of the stairs.

"Where is the Princess?"

"She walked down to the kitchens about 5 minutes ago." The young guard reported. "Nothing seemed wrong so I didn't wake you, sir."

"It's alright. Thanks." Cain followed DG's invisible footsteps down to the kitchens and smiled when he saw the door opened a crack and a light shining through. He opened the door quietly, as not to startle her. He was greeted by an empty kitchen and his eyes soon found her sitting with a mug in front of the floor-to-ceiling window. "DG?" He called softly. She jumped a little, but then smiled.

"Cain? What are you doing up?"

"You're up too, Princess."

"Touché. I couldn't sleep."

"I know the feeling." He moved to join her on the floor and she scooted to accommodate him.

"It's quite a view."

"Nothing like it. It feels like a lifetime since I've really looked at the stars."

"It has been for me." DG attempted to joke, but it hit her hard. "Gosh, Cain, I don't know this place at all."

"I might not be the best person to ask, Princess. I've been a little out of it for 8 annuals."

"Oh, my God, Cain! I…" DG hid her face in the hand not holding a mug. Cain only laughed, though.

"What a pair we make." Their eyes met and held for a moment. DG broke the gaze and looked back outside.

"I don't really know where to go from here."

"I'd say the first step is getting you a good night's sleep." Cain stood and reached out a hand to her. She took it, but didn't release it as they headed for the door. "After that, we'll figure it out. Consider it our next adventure."

"There'll be less running for my life in this one, right?" His laughter in response echoed through the empty hallways.

"I hope so. So, what do you say?"

"I say…another adventure is what I could use. What's life without a few chances?" They walked to her door together and, almost naturally, he walked her in and to her bed. It was only then that she released his hand and got in her bed. He pulled the covers up around her and their eyes met again. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." And he did. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt him lightly tuck a hair behind her ear and heard him whisper, "Tomorrow starts a whole new adventure." And, finally, DG slept, with a smile on her face.

AN: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my life, so please press the little button. Coming up next time, A Hero Comes Home by Idina Menzel


End file.
